


Can't Fight The Moonlight

by haruharu143



Series: EXO Smut Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruharu143/pseuds/haruharu143
Summary: Title: CAN’T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHTGenre: Romance, Smut, abo!auRating: R Length:  One-Shot (800 word count)Pairing: Luhan-Minseok (XiuHan/Lumin)Warning: unbetaed, prompt # 33 (这种感觉就挺好的 huh抗拒不了你给的引力让我慢慢被你融化/This kind of feeling is pretty nice, huh. I can’t resist the force of your attraction. You’re slowly making me melt. -EXO, “Overdose”)





	

It wasn’t the usual place he frequent to. He prefers Xiao Lu, the rustic library-cafe across his place, over Zitao’s nightclub. And he definitely prefers a hot cup of americano over the 3rd shot of tequila he’s currently holding. But Shi Xun’s “It’s my early birthday treat from Tao-Tao! You have to come, ge!” and Chen’s “Yixing’s gonna be the dj tonight! I want to see him!” wasn’t that easy to say no, especially when Bai Xian’s smirking across from him, holding his make-up kit in his right hand and a pair of leather pants & jacket on his left. 

He just found himself inside the famous place for their kind that night. 

The place is loud and reeks of feral pheromones coming from different directions and it sent tingles down his spine despite Shi Xun’s assurance that Coyote Hub got tight security and Chen’s lecture of alpha, beta & omega zone. He knows that, but he feels otherwise, not when full moon’s just a few days away, and there’s an alluring scent wafting from the alpha’s lair on the upper floor. It was intoxicating and territorial that it scares him. It shocks him that he’s acknowledging the subtle claim of that mysterious scent on his body, clouding his mind and his senses. 

Or maybe it was the tequila’s fault that he’s feeling this way... for being stupid... for looking up on the viewing window that separates the danger zone that’s full of egoistic alphas from the neutral ground where he’s in and his friends along with the betas and find himself being watched by the most piercing eyes he’s ever seen. It was the tequila’s fault that he’s caving in in his omega nature because a sane Xiumin wouldn’t bask in the scent of a stranger, especially an alpha... because Xiumin is a rational, strong and wise omega. 

It was totally the alcohol’s fault that he let himself be pulled by a drunken Chen & Bai Xian up on the bar counter and dance all his inhibitions away because a normal Xiumin shied away from the limelight, content on showcasing his fluid movements on Zhong Ren’s dance class or Song Qian’s yoga sessions. The ordinary Xiumin wasn’t provocative... wouldn’t let his guard down... wouldn’t lose control. But when the hoot and calls stopped and the cheering crowd parted, cowering in slight fear and awe, to make way for a small group coming their way, Xiumin wasn’t himself anymore. 

He wasn’t a conventional omega... was bold for his kind despite his soft demeanor... with strong conviction unlike the meek majority... and wasn’t keen on the idea of finding a mate through natural reactions of their bodies. He wanted to fall in love not in lust... wanted his mate to acknowledge him as his equal, not as someone who’s at his beck & call. But when the blonde haired alpha behind a possessive Yixing , with scowling Can Lie in tow, both marching towards their mates, looked at him with those eyes as if penetrating his very core, he can’t help but bare his neck in submission. But maybe it wasn’t really the tequila’s fault at all, when the wolf in him was whimpering “mate, mate, mate” in his mind. 

And maybe he wanted this after all... a powerful alpha who’d make his knees weak, his heart race, and his will to surrender to this fatal attraction between them. Wanted that big, calloused hand roaming his body... wanted those succulent lips sucking marks on his bare, heated skin... wanted the elusive Chinese alpha who’s crowding him in this dark, deserted passageway beside Tao’s property. 

Those doe like eyes that have been part of his daydreams since Lu Han emerged from the back office of his favorite place. Those doe like eyes turning into a lust filled scarlet devouring his soul. Those strong thighs that run a mile when chasing after a soccer ball across their school field. Those strong thighs that are holding him steady against the bricked wall. And that big knot he’s been fantasizing to claim him completely... that big, hard knot poking his belly.

The night was chilly but the hot coil between two bodies’ sizzles as the moonlight shines above the dark alley. Moans and skin slapping on skin could be heard amidst the silence, the intoxicating scent of a beautiful omega permeates the warm air but nobody would even dare to get close as the alpha’s scent made sure of that. And as the frantic movements get rougher, deeper, faster, sobs cut through the stillness. 

(“You’re mine.” He heard Lu Han growl in his ears as he came untouched and hard on his stomach, his wolf whimpering into submission as the alpha’s knot grew bigger. Xiumin have never experienced this kind of pain and pleasure before.)


End file.
